halofandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon
:For the full list of weapons see Category:Weapons The weapons from the Halo universe, available in campaign and multiplayer gameplay, handheld, form the basis of First Person Shooter Gameplay within the Halo games. Origin The player is allowed to use weapons from many races, Human and Alien (Covenant and Forerunner), often turning the enemy firepower against itself. Human weapons tend to use bullets, explosives and lasers, while Covenant weapons are generally plasma or energy based (except Brute weapons). All weapons run out of ammunition or charge when used extensively. To know more about the weapons from each set of races: Gameplay An extensive array of weapons are available within Gameplay, each operating differently. This allows players to take different approaches and sometimes forces a change in tactics depending on the strengths and weaknesses of each weapon. Each player will also find a weapon to suit his or her tastes, in terms of power, speed, range, kickback or feedback. Usage Halo: Combat Evolved limited the number of weapons players could carry to two, forcing them to carefully select their preferred armament. (Except for a glitch in the first level of the campaing where you can pick and cycle through three weapons at the same time) But players can only wield one weapon at a time. Players fight with ranged and melee attacks, as well as a limited number of grenades. Bungie refers to the "weapons-grenades-melee" format as the "Golden Triangle of Halo", which has remained fundamentally unchanged throughout the trilogy. The player character's health is measured in both hit points and a continually recharging energy shield. The energy shield absorbs a significant portion of enemy fire until it becomes depleted, after which the player character will sustain damage, potentially causing death. Halo 2 introduced new gameplay elements, chief among them the ability to hold and fire two weapons simultaneously, known as "dual wielding". Halo 3 adds to the series new weapons, and a class of items called Equipment Halo 3:ODST will add more stealthy weapons. Aiming . (Click to enlarge)]] The typical arrow cursor is hidden within gameplay, and replaced with a targeting reticule that stays locked to the center of the screen, when in first person and third person views. The reticule turns red when a shot will hit an enemy target, and green for allies. Many weapons are scoped and have the capability to zoom 2x or 5x into any area, with some long range weapons even capable of reaching upto 10x magnification. These always show the reticule and continue scoping after shots are fired. While wielding non-scoped weapons, the player's armor has the capability to zoom, to a minimal extent. These hide the reticule when in the zoomed view, returning to the normal view after every shot, making them inefficient for sniping. Types The types of available weapons follow the basic standards present in real life, Assault, Battle and Sniping. Grenades are frequently made available, primarily for anti-infantry combat. Melee attacks are always available, if the player is able to get in range of an enemy, that can cause heavy damage. These are also used to take control of an enemy Vehicle, by Melee attacking the craft, then planting a grenade to kill its driver. Heavy weapons such as Turrets are also present within Halo levels, either stationary or mounted on Vehicles. Some turrets can be removed from their stands and used as hand held Support Weapons. Only when driving a vehicle or controlling a turret, does the game switch into third-person view. Some vehicles, such as the Ghost, Scorpion Tank, and Banshee allow the player to control mounted weapons while driving the vehicle. Other multi-occupant vehicles such as the Warthog require the player to remain in the weapon seat to control fire, and driving seat to control navigation. Explosives and large scale weapons, Missiles, Nuclear, and Halos are usually involved in the storyline of every game, though not usually playable. Availability ]] Within campaign levels, the player's character (Master Chief or The Arbiter) begins with two weapons, and often has access to weapons lying around, either near corpses or within weapon caches and stores. Killed enemies or allies can be robbed of their dropped weapons as well. Halo 2 onwards, allies can exchange weapons with the player when requested, making it unnecessary to kill them only to use their weapons. Weapons can be reloaded by collecting ammunition from, or swapping the player character's weapon with a loaded dropped weapon. If the player is already wielding the same weapon, they can swap if the new weapon is loaded or charged more than the wielded weapon. Category:Halo Universe